Through the window
by brkayace
Summary: Amanda decides to give Kyle her virginity. Smutty, lemony, do not read if uncomfortable with sex. Rated M. please review!


"Amanda? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Kyle stutters, looking surprised. He opens the window and gestures for me to come in, his face plastered with worry. I was proud of myself, it's rare to catch Kyle off guard. It seems as though he knows when everything is going to happen all the time. Granted, I don't usually come over in the middle of the night, and I don't typically use the window. Except for the one other time, when I ditched my flight to stay home. But, that seems like ages ago compared to my reason for coming here now.

To give Kyle my virginity; that was my reason. And what makes this so thrilling is knowing that he has no idea. Shoot, he thinks there's something _wrong!_

"No no, nothing's wrong, I just thought that using the front door this late wouldn't really look too great...and they might not have let me in..." I trail off, not knowing exactly where to start. Kyle knows where I stand when it comes to sex, but he hasn't been able to pick up any physical advances for some reason. He seems to just go along with whatever I'm comfortable with. It makes it hard to know what he wants.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Kyle comments, worry still lacing his tone. "Did something happen with your mom?" He steps close and touches my face, pulling me into his arms. "You can tell my anything, Amanda." I grin, burying my face into his cotton t-shirt. I know he notices my heart rate spiking, not sure how yet, but he notices. It's the familiar smell of him, a specific aroma that my brain has associated with safety. I've never felt more safe than when I'm with Kyle, in his arms.

"Nothing happened Kyle, nothing's wrong." I assure, pulling back to look at him, holding him at elbows length so that I can see him. He gives me that wicked cute baby smile, the one that makes him look like he's blinded to all the evil in the world. Like nothing else matters more than this moment. I can't help but mirror him.

"Then...why are you here in the middle of the night?" he questions in a happy way that suggests he probably doesn't even care for my answer, just that I'm here.

"I couldn't wait to see you, I missed you, even though I saw you seven hours ago." I say, trying to figure out a way to ease myself into this. I wasn't even sure that it was going to happen tonight...but I brought a condom with me just in case. I was suddenly very nervous. I feared he may notice it in my pocket and feel uncomfortable with me. Maybe he's not ready...

He chuckles. "You saw me six hours, thirty seven minutes, and," he pauses, "fifteen seconds ago." I sigh and look down at our hands, beginning to intertwine. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course you'd know that," I say, looking back up to meet his beautiful green eyes.

"Your heart is still beating really fast," he repeats, this time his voice dropping to a whisper. "And your breathing is heavy," he says, beginning to lean in. I expect a deep, passionate kiss, but instead he just presses his lips against mine briefly, then he pulls away and looks at me. "Tell me what's got you so...excited."

"You," I answer, breathless. I felt a tingling between my legs, something I had only recently come to embrace. I always rejected my hormones, but I couldn't deny that Kyle turned me on, and if anyone was deserving of this...it was him.

"Me?" he asks. I nod. "How?" I sigh, finally realizing that I'm not going to be able to explain this. So instead I grip the bottom of his shirt, slowly starting to lift it up. I watch his expression carefully, and though he's confused, he lifts his arms up so that I could get it off. I toss it onto the table next to us, and place my hand over his heart, feeling it beat. He deserved this.

I let my hand trail down further, admiring his beautiful body. The heat between my legs grows, and I want him. I've never let myself feel this much desire before, but the adrenaline was what I was counting on to go forward with it. I was ready. I let my fingers trail down further, until I reach his abdomen, where his bellybutton should be. I look up at his face; his eyes are closed, his mouth open slightly. I don't want him to lose that look, so I ignore the deformality- that I find oddly charming- and move my way down to the waistband of his sweatpants. My heart is beating like a hummingbirds wings, about to break free of my ribcage. Kyle places a gentle hand on my wrist, but I was so focused on what I was doing that it startles me.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He looks down at me, unsure of my motives.

"No," I answer honestly,"but I know that I want to do it." He bites his lip, and I almost collapse.

"You...want to do what?" he asks, honestly curious, ignorant. I admire so much how respectful he is, I owe it to him to explain clearly what I want. So I lean in closer and kiss his lips softly. But softly isn't going to get me anywhere, so I deepen it, pushing him so that he falls back against his chair in the corner of the room, all without breaking the kiss. This is so exilerating, I can't help myself as I pounce on him, straddling his lap.

"Whoa," he gasps, hands on my shoulders, lips slowing slightly.

"Is this too much?" I ask, pulling away. He just looks at me, doe-eyed and beautiful. Then I feel a pressure pushing against my arousal. His grip on my shoulders tightens and he almost looks embarassed. I look down, almost stunned at how quickly it had happened. His erection was so...hard...for lack of a better word...

"Uh, I, no...I mean...I just thought that you...so I never..." he stutters. I cut him off, pressing my lips against his and softly, barely using any pressure, I run my fingers along the outside of his pants.

"Is it okay if I touch it?" I ask quietly, but as I look back up at his face he has his head leaned back, breathing heavily.

"You're body is as sensitive as mine right now," he looks at me, "I can feel it. That's how I know you really do what this. So yes, you can touch me however you like," he murmurs, giving me an encouraging smile.

"I've never done anything like this before," I remind him.

"Me neither," he answers with a chuckle. "But I'm ready to go as far as you'd like, as long as you know you're ready too." He leans up and kisses me hurriedly, passionately. He holds my face in his hands, kissing me with a force he never has before. A force I happily return.

The adrenaline was pumping throughout my body and I was tingling all over. I was so hot, and so was he. Well, he was hot in more ways than one. It was all so unreal, I couldn't believe it was happening after I'd fought it for so long. But I wanted it now; I needed it.

I take a steadier grip of his erection, starting to stroke and experiment through his pants.

"If you want...I could take them off," he suggests, and it surprises me. He looks at me, raising his eyebrows in question. I nod, my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach. I was about to see a penis for the first time. But it's Kyle...it's going to be okay. I stand up so that he can struggle out of his sweatpants, and in a hurry to prepare myself, I turned around. I began taking off my shirt, dropping it to the ground. I saw out of my peripheral vision that he'd taken them off. I unhook my bra, still facing away from him. I was thankful that I'd thought ahead and worn a black lacy bra, my sexiest one, granted it was not very comfortable.

"Amanda," he says as I drop it onto the growing pile of clothes. His voice is quiet, drained almost. I hear him gulp. "You don't need to do anything you're uncomfortable with... I can wait," he assures. I smile to myself, finding the courage in his words, and the strength to turn around.

As I turn the first thing I see is his face. He's looking directly into my eyes, a smile starting to creep up on his lips.

"You're sure...?" he asks. I nod, even cocking my hips to the side a little bit and striking a bit of a pose instead of just standing there.

"I trust you, and I'm ready. Are you?" I ask, feeling as though I'm about to explode. His grin widens into a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile, an excited smile.

"Yes," he says, his hands on the arm rests of the chair, feet on the floor, sitting like Abraham Lincoln in that massive statue.

"So look at me," I whisper, refusing to make the first move. His mouth drops open slightly, and after a beat, his eyes fall. On that, I let mine fall too.

He stands erect, his arousal pointing straight up, a thick mass of curly black hair protecting the base of his uncircumsized manhood. I didn't expect anything different than what I see, but it still amazes me. This is what a penis is like...

"So beautiful," he whispers, just as I'd thought the words in my head. I look up and meet his eyes, noticing that he's looking at me. I can't help myself, I come closer to him and he stands, embracing me and kissing me hard. "I love you so much," he says between desperate kisses.

"I love you too." I pull back and start to unbutton my pants, but he places his hands over mine and stops me, giving me a wicked grin and ducking down, kissing my neck before I can panic. He holds my hands still and starts kissing a trail down to my collarbone, and between my breasts. At this point my breathing is erratic and crazy. He releases my hands and looks up at me, questioning. I nod, my body and mind spinning out of control. He touches my breasts, carefully becoming aquainted with them. I look at him, and wonder how he could look so amazed. I was nothing special, and yet he touches me so gently, as if I could bruise like a peach. He was so careful, his thumbs tenderly sliding across my nipples. I gasp out suddenly, a spike of pleasure sending nerves through my body, eventually increasing the intensity of the situation down south. Kyle knows what he's doing, and that doesn't worry me, because I know it's not from experience, it's from research.

He continues kissing his way down my body, his tongue dipping into my navel, earning a surprised whimper that I didn't now I was capable of. He grins on my stomach, and his lips cover the rest of my body until he's on his knees, his hands on my hips before he begins his work on my buttons, then my zipper. My pants are on the floor, and he's kissing me around my panty line, hooking his fingers through the loops and pulling them down slowly, gently. I stand there before him, trembling and naked, letting him do what he wished.

"My pocket," I stutter, barely able to get the words out.

"Hmmm?"

"The right pocket in my jeans," I respond, looking down at him, though he'd already begun searching them. He pulls out he condom and looks at it for a moment before smiling. Then he looks back up at me.

"Your cheeks are flushed," he stands up and places his hands on my shoulders, turning me around and gently pushing me into the big comfy chair he was recently sitting in, all the while kissing me.

He then kneels on the floor in front of me and strokes the tops of my legs softly.

"Can I try something?" he asks, tentatively twidling the condom between his fingertips. I nod, not sure I can use my voice. He pauses, unsure. "Could you...would you be okay spreading your legs?" Oh man this is scary...but it's Kyle. I have to keep reminding myself that...Kyle. Slowly I begin to move.

"Where...how...do you want...?" I question, proud of myself for not showing him how terrified I really was.

"Here," he says, adjusting himself between my legs and positioning me so that my legs were up on the arms of the chair. "I love you okay, and I've never done this, but I want to see if what I've read is accurate...you don't have to be afraid, I know this is uncomfortable...but nobody has ever seen me naked before either, not like this...I promise it will feel good," he grins, looking at me like I was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen before. "You're perfect," he whispers. I smile back at him, glad that he'd said those things. I felt better now.

He focuses his attention to the elephant in the room and starts to stroke parts of me that I had no idea existed. His fingers were cool and gentle.

"How's this?" He moves his fingers in a circular motion over my bundle of nerves, kissing the insides of my thighs, rubbing my stomach soothingly.

"Amazing," I breathe, trying to contain myself.

He grins, "How about this?" He suddenly leans down and begins to work on me with his tongue, his lips, his _teeth. _I can't help the surprised shriek that comes past my lips.

"Kyle!" I cover my mouth with my hand, afraid that someone else in the family had heard me.

He pulls away only to say "Nichole and Stephen are away," and that's all he says before returning to his work. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. His tongue was so warm, so skilled. My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling harshly, my legs straining against the arms of the chair.

I lean my head back and let whatever sounds I make just come out. And apparently I'm not very good at holding back, because it's beginning to sound like a porno in here.

"Kyle,"I pant, "It feels so good, please, don't stop."

He continues, and I notice one of his hands disappear after about thirty seconds of this bliss. I understood immediately, but I didn't say anything until I felt Kyle's breathing get heavier. He was touching himself.

"Stop," I whisper, unable to get any more energy out. He stops immediately and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks at me curiously.

"Is everything okay? Did you not enjoy it?"

"Oh god," I pull him into a kiss, tasting myself on his lips. I wasn't half bad. "It was incredible...but tonight isn't about just me, you deserve some pleasure too." I pull him on top of me, and he hovers, barely letting his manhood touch my stomach.

"I just wanted to prepare you...make it hurt less when we started..." he explains.

"I know. I love you." I smile, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him close, touching him. His breathing hitches.

"I want you," he whispers, desire in his tone.

"So take me," I answer back. He stands immediately and fumbles around with the condom, tearing it open with his teeth and starting to roll it onto his throbbing erection. Yeah, I'd felt it throb...

I stand and stroke his stomach, peppering his neck with kisses. He closes his eyes and together we lower ourselves to the floor. He's on top of me, and I position myself so that my legs are wrapped around his waist.

The ground is hard but Kyles body is soft, the only thing either of us were wearing was the necklace he wore around his neck, with his fathers ring. I don't let him take his lips away from mine until he finally says, "You gotta tell me if I'm hurting you, and tell me if you wanna stop." I just pull him in for another kiss and start to grind my hips up against his.

"I'm so wet Kyle," I whimper, thinking maybe if I talk with a little bit more vulgar language he won't worry so much.

"I know," he groans, grinding himself down into me, finally giving in. "I want you so bad," he buries his face in my neck and gropes my breasts, pinching my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, teeth latching around the other. I cry out, my nails raking his back. It was like a bolt of electricity; Kyle knew exactly how my body worked.

"Please Kyle," I gasp, "I'm ready." I felt as though I would die if I didn't have him inside me right now. "Please..."

"Okay," he whispers, breathless.

He places the head of his manhood at my entrance and looks me in the eyes. I nod, and he begins to push. I feel pressure at first, but I ignore it as he kisses me. He pinches my nipple at the same time, and that electricity is distracting from the pain beginning to arise in my groin. Without warning, Kyle bucks his hips sharply and my virginity is gone.

I can't help the strangled gasps that come out, I felt so full of him.

"Are you all the way in?" I whimper, nails digging deeply into his back. His breathing is ragged and he nods.

"Yeah, are you okay?" he pulls back and peppers my face with kisses, wiping away the tears on my cheeks that I didn't know had appeared.

"I'm fine," I lie, "I just need to adjust..." But as soon as I look at the look on his face I want to keep going.

"When you're ready, tell me and we'll keep going," he tells me as he begins to kiss my neck. I take a deep, jagged breath, and wrap my legs tighter around him.

"Please,"I kiss him. "Make love to me."

He moves, slowly at first, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in. He moans into my lips, tightening his grip around me.

"Faster?" He begs after a few more gentle thrusts. I can hear how desperate he is, and I find that the more I know he's enjoying it, the less it hurts for me.

"Yes," I whisper. He starts to thrust into me at a quicker pace, holding himself up on his elbows to look at me. Somewhere deep inside of me, I could feel a pressure beginning to build up, and I close my eyes, moaning his name.

"Oh, Amanda," he groans, face contorting in pleasure.

"How does it feel?" I question, needing to know it felt good for him like it's beginning to feel for me.

"So tight," he pushes deep into me before pulling out again, beginning to move at a faster pace. "You're so wet, so warm," he continues.

"Yeah?" I moan against his jawline, kissing my way down his neck.

"Yeah," he groans again, this time a more guttural sound, something so intimate and vulnerable, I'd never thought of him as someone who's loud in bed. Or, I guess in this case, in _floor_.

"Kyle," I whimper, "harder!" I needed him closer. I needed him now, I needed more. My nails were scraping down his back in a way that I feared may draw blood, but I couldn't stop myself. It felt too amazing.

"Oh," he pushes harder, beginning to lose control. "I'm gonna," he pauses, his tone rising an octave, and he looks as if he's struggling. His hips quicken the pace, and he begins grunting with every thrust. "Gah, Amanda!" he exclaims, pushing deeply into me, his body trembling and his eyes squeezing shut, his back arching. He poured himself into me while crying out in a fit of ecstasy. He held me so tightly, his euphoric groans seemingly never ceasing.

Finally he collapses in my arms and we both pant vigorously.

"That was the best thing I've ever experienced," he laughs, pulling me into his arms and kissing me over and over. "That was my first orgasm."

"Was it really?" I question, starting to adjust to not having him inside me anymore. I had made myself orgasm before...but even then I'd never been as aroused as tonight.

"Yes. I thought that since you were saving yourself for someone special, I should save something too. I just thought that I should save more than my virginity," he shrugs. "I'm glad you got to be the one who gave me my first for both."

"I'm glad too Kyle," I answer, pressing my lips against his lovingly.

"Stay," he murmurs softly, tiredly.

"Absolutely."


End file.
